It is well known that kitchen-type wastes are a nuisance to dispose; comprising mixtures of bones, pits, cobs, husks, rinds, stalks, fats, meat trimmings, and other miscellaneous items. For many years, the accepted disposal method was to accummulate these wastes; and to carry them, often dripping, to an outdoor garbage can.
A much improved present-day method of disposing kitchen wastes is to use a electromechanical waste disposer that mounts onto the sink, and fits into an under-the-sink cabinet. The disposer grinds up all of the wastes; and a stream of water from the sink faucet is then used to flush the resultant particles into the drainage system of the building. As may be expected, these waste disposers have a long but limited life; since they involve a motor, grinding teeth, anti-leak seals, plumbing pipes, electric wires, etc; and are exposed to acids, detergents, drain solvents, and to a more-or-less constant vibration. As a result, it is often necessary to bodily remove the waste disposer--either for repair or replacement.
By the time that a waste disposer is ready for removal, the mounting devices thereof are generally badly corroded, rusted, or otherwise permanently bonded to each other. Therefore, it is a plumber's nightmare to have to work in a small under-the-sink cabinet, midst pipes and electrical wiring; and to try to use the various tools at his command for removing the inoperable waste disposer.
It is therefore apparent that there is a need for an improved tool for removing waste disposers from under-the-sink cabinets.